The Game
by powerrangersoflight
Summary: What happens when a friend becomes trapped in a world much like the Capsule Monsters game? But instead of capsules, the players can use both their Duel Cards and the Clow Cards, which can also be used for guidance. AU One-shot. **Rated T for certain words and subjects not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just an idea for a story I randomly thought up of after watching part of the Capsule Monsters movie. It's not exactly a crossover, but this is a story where the powerful cards of both worlds are being used.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the two popular and well-known animés or the characters mentioned in this story. I only own the story itself.**

Being at a college where many of the female students were porn stars was not really the greatest atmosphere to be in for me. I had to live in isolation most of the time during classes because all the ones who were porn stars had tried to seduce me. It was easy to walk away and reject their offers because of my own secrets to what true beauty and heart is. These women always did their makeup and wore the latest trends that would supposedly catch someone's eyes in a seductive way, hiding who they truly are and always sleeping with someone they don't truly love. It didn't take superpowers to see that inside each of them, they were suffering from the choices they made. They always cared about what their faces and bodies looked like. Me? I didn't care much about my looks or how I seemed to other people. All I cared about was being who I really am and having friends who are also true to themselves and others: friends who are family.

Luckily, there was one young woman who had that same but small spark I had. Her real name was Belicia Luna, but she went by Uma Jolie. I could see in her heart that she didn't want to be on the path she was on any longer. She was just different from everyone else. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted to change and find who she truly was instead of being another woman who was just another pretty face on the screen. To me, she was the one who would be the start to change everything.

One day, as she was heading to her next class, she was given a note. She unfolded the piece of paper to find that someone was asking her to meet them at a certain area on campus after all her classes. It was four thirty in the afternoon when she arrived at the location. She found me leaning back against the wall with my arms folded in front of me and my head down, waiting patiently. Next to my feet was my backpack which seemed to be filled for some kind of trip. As she approached me, I turned my head to her.

"You were the one who wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I guess I should have expected for you to sound surprised," I said. "Were you expecting for someone else to make out with?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Not really. But what did you want to talk to me for?"

"There's something you need to see."

I put my backpack on. I led her inside and to an area that no one would pay attention to. At first, it was just a wall. But when I reached under a nearby water fountain and twisted some type of knob then pressed the fountain's button, there was a low rumbling sound. We both witnessed most of the wall move back and slowly slide to the left, revealing a secret passage. The stone stairs that led down seemed ancient.

While Uma looked down to see where the passage would lead, I picked up a duffel bag that was hidden behind the wall. I held it out to her. She looked at me then at the bag.

"I discovered this passage a while back, but I wasn't entirely ready to explore it yet," I explained. "So, I packed up a few provisions and things just in case."

She took it and slung the strap on her shoulder. I took out a flashlight from my pack and turned it on, shining it down the stairs. It seemed like there was no end.

I turned my head to her. "Ready?"

She gave me a nod.

We both took a deep breath in and out then started to go down the stairs. A couple minutes later, there was the sound of stone scraping against stone and a low rumbling. It ended with the sound of a loud _thud!_ The two of us looked back.

"Sounds like that was the entrance shutting," Uma said.

"I guess there's no turning back now," I said.

We continued to go down the stairs.

After a while, Uma broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said without turning my head.

"Why me?" she asked.

I turned my head to her.

"Why did you choose me to come down here with you?" she asked.

I faced forward again. "I chose you because you're different from everyone else. Unlike your co-stars, you have a personality that stands out and a heart that has a light which shines through the darkness."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Let me put it this way: if I asked anyone else instead of you to come with me, they would have backed out the moment they saw this secret passage or not taken me seriously. You, on the other hand, are brave and loyal just like a true friend would be. You would never back down from a challenge, think of others first, and do what's right no matter what."

She smiled. "Thanks."

We soon reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down the hall. As we did, I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled something out. Uma noticed that I was staring at it as I walked.

"What's that?" she asked.

I turned my head to her then smiled as I looked at the cards again.

"It was a gift from a friend," I said. "These cards are said to have special abilities, but will only awaken by a certain power someone holds. So, for now, they're just memorable reminders of the good times I had with some old friends."

"May I see them please?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

I handed the two cards to her. One was the same size as a regular playing card while the other was about an inch and a half taller than the other. The smaller card had a picture of a young woman in some kind of blue armor with a staff in her hand. At the top of the picture, it was labeled "Dark Magician Girl." The other card had a picture of a woman whose bottom half of her face - from her neck to the bottom of her eyes - was covered by a fan-like sleeve that appeared to be part of her clothes. Near the bottom of that card, there was some kind of label under a crescent moon which read "The Silent."

"These do seem special," Uma said as she handed the cards back to me.

"Thanks," I said. I looked at both cards again. "I actually do think they're special. For the past few months, I've actually heard a woman's voice speaking to me alone whenever I felt lost. She's given me great advice and words of wisdom. I'm not sure who this woman is, but I hope I get to meet her someday. There's only one strange thing about it."

"And what's that?" said Uma.

"The voice seems to be coming from this ca- Aah!"

Uma snapped her head towards me the moment I was cut off. She watched in horror as I immediately sank through and into one of the tiles on the floor, as if I was falling through a hole. She tried to grab my hand, but I slipped right through her grasp. The cards and the flashlight flew out of my hands as I fell through the floor. She dove for my outstretched hand, but I vanished through the floor completely. Uma propped herself up on her hands and knees then started to rub the surface of the floor with her hands. She wanted to find a way to get me back. However, the floor was the solid stone it was supposed to be.

"No," Uma said. She continued to rub and pat the floor. "No, no, no, no, no!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Abby!" she screamed. She struck the ground with her fist in frustration. "This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" a voice said.

Uma raised her head and looked around for the one who spoke. No one else was there. Uma picked up the flashlight and pointed it down both ways of the hall, but still could not see anyone.

"Who's there?" she said standing up.

"Look down," the voice said.

Uma did look down and pointed the light in the direction of the voice. Near her feet were the cards I had shown her. At first, she thought that she was just imagining things until she heard the same voice come from the small card.

"Hi," the Dark Magician Girl card said.

 **So, that's it for the first chapter! If you would like me to continue this story, then please leave a review below on how you think the story is going so far! I know it wasn't exactly appropriate of me to add certain words and people to this story, but I just had this idea stuck in my head about those certain types of people changing for the better if they went on an exciting adventure! What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! So, I just had to post another chapter for this story. It was driving me crazy that I only had one chapter that was too short! Anyways, I hope this chapter is a little better than the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this story; only the story itself.**

"That… That can't be possible," Uma said, still holding the card. "I must have hit my head or something."

"You haven't," the voice from the card said. "I am actually speaking to you."

"How?" she said. "Better yet, why?"

"How is complicated to explain," the voice said. "Why is because I am going to help you get Abby back."

Uma realized something. "So, you're the one who has been talking to Abby."

"Yes."

"But why am I only hearing you now?"

"Because the true power in your heart has been awakened. You have only cared about yourself until now. When you saw Abby sinking into the floor, you wanted to save her without a second thought. And now, you have awakened the power that has resided inside you for so long. Use it to save Abby."

"How? I didn't even know that I had powers inside me."

"Don't worry about how, you will learn as time passes. For now, you must focus on the matter at hand."

"Right." She bent down and picked up the cards. Now in her hand, she could feel the powerful aura of magic radiating off of both cards. "So, where do we start?"

"You must gather three friends to continue this journey further. What's at the end of this hall is something you cannot face alone. These three companions cannot be just any random people; they must be as loyal, trustworthy, kind, brave, open minded, open hearted, and have a light shining in their heart as bright as yours."

Uma nodded. She ran off towards the direction she came. As she ran up the steps, the door seemed to have sensed her coming and opened on its own. She left the bag she was carrying by the entrance in the same place I had left it. Still running, Uma went straight towards the building where the student dorms were.

Clary was in her dorm working on a sketch of a monster that I described to her for one of my stories. She stopped when she heard footsteps running down the hall. The door was thrown open and Uma stood there panting.

"What's wrong?" Clary said getting up from her seat.

"I need your help," she said panting still.

After explaining all that had happened, Clary got to her feet and put her hand on the back of her neck. It was alot to take in, but she knew she had to do something. Luckily, Clary wasn't as selfish or self centered as everyone else. Also, she was a Shadowhunter no matter what.

She put her hand down and turned to Uma. "I'm in. What can I do to help?"

"No," Uma said. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't let Abby lose another friend because of me. I don't know what's down there, but if something were to happen to you, then I'll blame myself for it."

"Then if you're going, who's going to make sure nothing will happen to you?"

Uma didn't realize that until now.

"See, that's the thing about true friendship: friends watch out for each other no matter what the danger is. So, if you're going, then I'll watch your back."

"She's right, you know," Dark Magician Girl said.

Clary looked around for the source of the voice while Uma reached into her back pocket. Clary turned her head to her friend as she pulled out the card. Uma seemed calm when she heard the voice come from the card.

"Even when you're not related to each other, friends look out for one another as a family," the voice said.

"I guess you're right," Uma said.

"You can hear the card talking?" said Clary in disbelief.

Uma directed her eyes toward her. "You can too?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" she said.

Uma flipped the card around so Clary could see the image.

"I am the Dark Magician Girl, Clary," the card said. "And you can hear me because your heart has awakened the power within you the moment you set your determination on going with Uma to rescue Abby."

"Of course. Abby's one of the greatest friends I ever had. She's helped me through so much lately; I don't even know how I will repay her."

"You don't need to," a different voice said. "Your friendship is enough for Abby."

Uma took the other card out of her pocket.

"I thought you weren't able to speak," Uma said.

"Just because I'm The Silent card doesn't mean I cannot speak," the card said.

A little while later, Uma was right outside the secret passage with Clary along with Mireya and Shailene. All four of them were dressed in clothes meant for long hikes and had their backpacks full of the gear and supplies they needed in one pack. Uma reached under the water fountain and did the same thing I did to reveal the passage.

However, the outcome was different this time. Once the passageway was opened, darkness shot out from it towards the young women. They all held their arms up to shield themselves. The darkness covered their surroundings completely until nothing could be seen. They all lowered their arms to find everything completely pitch-black around them. The only thing they could see was themselves and each other.

"What's going on?" Mireya said.

"I don't know," Uma said. "This didn't happen before."

"Please calm down, all of you," Dark Magician Girl said.

Uma took out the cards again from her pocket.

"This is only a test for the four of you," The Silent said.

"But why give it to us now?" Uma asked.

"This will help you prepare for what's ahead," Dark Magician Girl said. "The answer lies within you."

"We don't even know what the question is!" Shailene said.

"Don't worry," Dark Magician Girl said. "I'll give you a hint: Even in darkness, what can be found?"

They all looked at each other.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Clary said.

"Calm down, Clary," Uma said. "Don't let fear overwhelm you."

Clary, Mireya, and Shailene all took a deep breath in and out.

"Right," Shailene said. "We can do this."

"We can make it through anything as long as we believe in each other," Clary said.

"And ourselves," Mireya said.

"The answer shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Uma said.

"Allow me to help," The Silent said. "If it's completely dark, then how are you able to see each other and yourselves?"

They looked at each other again then at their hands.

"We're… glowing," said Shailene.

"Like a star would in the night sky," Mireya said.

The glow around them became brighter, lighting up their surroundings.

"Wait," Clary said. "If darkness represents doubt and other negative things…"

"… then there's something that can represent hope and all the other positive things that makes us happy," said Uma.

"It's light!" the four of them said in unison.

Three orbs of light emerged from Clary's, Mireya's and Shailene's chests. The lights floated away from them and changed their shapes. The lights faded to reveal three individually ripped pieces. They moved themselves in the right places and a light engulfed them again. The light grew larger and changed its shape again. The light faded to reveal a woman in strange clothes and with some type of crown on her head not to mention completely white - the color - standing before them.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this story. Also, what's your favorite Yugioh card from the first series and favorite Clow Card?**


End file.
